remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ranpas Geothermal Power Plant
The Ranpas Geothermal Power Plant (ランパス地熱発電所 Ranpasu Chinetsu Hatsuden Sho) is an underground location on the planet Zel Samine. It is where the people of the Paradius system collect energy from molten lava, and all the energy is stored in the main turbine. The energy produced there is on a much higher scale than that of Earth, like the rest of Zel's facilities. Unlike Mount Jaad, it has no security defenses, but the heat from the lava is a good enough reason for bad guys to stay out! Fiction ''Transformers: Universe The Ranpas Geothermal Power Plant is an underground location on the planet Zel Samine. Games ''The Transformers'' (PS2) Autobot story The Autobots learned that the Decepticons were attacking the geothermal power plant. What's more, they were stealing the energy through the main turbine, which would eventually cause a massive explosion due to a destabilization of the underground lava. Fortunately, since the plant was underground, that meant the Decepticons would be robbed of their usual aerial advantage. On the other hand, though, Optimus Prime knew that also meant they would try something else instead. Once Optimus chose the members of the Autobot strike force, they went straight for the power plant. As Optimus predicted, the Decepticons had a new bag of tricks: they set time bombs on doors which the Autobots could only get to by defeating every enemy in the according room. Not only that, the Autobots were pressed for time, so they had to reach every elevator at the first chance they could. What's more, they had to deal with an ambush by Snapdragon, and the further they went into the geothermal power plant, the hotter the floor got, making it painful for the Autobots to walk on the floor. Once they finally got to the main turbine, they found that Shockwave was guarding it. After dealing with him and his troops, the Decepticons fled the plant, and thus preventing the explosion. Before the Autobots could leave the power plant, they were approached by their missing teammate Hound, who rejoined them. Decepticon story After their successful raid on Mount Jaad, Megatron decided to turn his attention to the geothermal power plant, and Soundwave sent Laserbeak to scout for Autobots guarding the plant. When Starscream mocked the power sources used on Zel, Soundwave tells him that the power found in the power plant was great. Megatron told Starscream that if he had the time to complain, then he should use the time to think about a plan that involves using the flying skills that the seeker was so proud of. This prompted Starscream to point out that he could not fly when underground, and Megatron mocked him. The Decepticon leader quickly changed the subject, summing up the environment he expected at the geothermal power plant and stated it was his idea of a perfect battleground. He asked Starscream if he agreed, or if he was just a pompous scrap heap. Laserbeak returned soon after, and Soundwave announced that the Mini-Cassette/condor had indeed spotted Autobot guards around the power plant. This prompted Megatron to stop wasting time and choose a team to infiltrate the plant. The team that was picked certainly did not have an easy time. They had to deal with locked doors that could only open when they defeated all the Autobots in the respective area, searing floors, and an ambush by Grotusque. Despite everything, the Decepticons managed to reach the main turbine and defeat its guardian, Doublecross. Once he fled, the Decepticons helped themselves to all the energy of the Ranpas Geothermal Power Plant. They also managed to find Blitzwing, adding another member to their team. It is unknown whether or not the Decepticons caused an explosion from their labors, but they managed to bring the energy they collected back to their ship. Notes *On the stage selection screen, the name of this location is rendered as "Ranpas geothermal plant". Category:Power plants Category:Zel Samine Locations